


A Tough Choice

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [98]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Slash if you squint, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The Doctor gives Arthur a chance to be his companion, but can he leave Merlin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tough Choice

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Arthur meets the Doctor, who asks him to be his companion. Can he leave Merlin behind for adventure? ~ Your Lovely Otter

The offer was tempting, really it was, because when a madman with a   
magic box offers you all of time and space, it’s very, very, very hard   
to say no.

"But I can’t" said Arthur “Believe me, I would love to but I can’t   
leave Merlin", causing the Doctor to raise his eyebrow and ask “This   
Merlin, is he as good as you?"

Arthur grinned “better" he replied, “He’s smart, quick, and my sister   
claims that he’s a lot more fun than I am", and The Doctor laughed and   
said “well, I could always use a bit more fun around here…"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I redeemed myself a bit with this fic.


End file.
